


Monotonia

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Love, Nostalgia, Pre-Series
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 21:40:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>I giorni assomigliavano ai mesi, i mesi agli anni. E alla fine si era trovato cresciuto senza neanche farci caso.</i><br/>(poco prima dell'inizio della serie)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monotonia

“Un’altra birra, Sam! Cosa ti costa?”  
Sam sorrise all’amico. “Mi dispiace, Travis. Domani mattina ho lezione.”  
“Sei una vera piaga. Diglielo anche tu, Steve!”  
Il ragazzo appena chiamato in causa si limitò ad alzare la testa, lo sguardo già annebbiato dall’alcool. “Lascialo perdere, lui è lo studente modello. Ehi, Winchester!” gli gridò dietro mentre il giovane si stava avviando verso l’uscita del locale. “Questo fine settimana andiamo al mare, perché non venite anche tu e Jessica?”  
“Grazie per l’invito, ma devo studiare.”  
E prima che la porta si fosse richiusa alle sue spalle, riuscì a sentire Travis commentare ad alta voce: “Che palle quel ragazzo! Che vita monotona!”  
Un sorriso amaro gli apparve sulle labbra. Se li immaginava intenti a parlare di lui, il secchione dall’esistenza piatta e senza emozioni. I giorni tutti uguali, uno dopo l’altro.  
Cosa ne sapevano loro?  
Chissà se avrebbero fatto a cambio con lui se avessero conosciuto la verità.  
Sam amava quelle giornate passate tra i libri e le lezioni. Uscire la sera con gli amici. Stare con Jess. Incontrare gente nuova e presentarsi col suo vero nome, senza fingere di essere qualcun altro. Sognare una casa, una moglie, dei figli, senza passare per pazzo.  
Monotonia? Per lui era il paradiso.  
E poi non erano monotoni anche i suoi giorni da cacciatore? Cambiava solo il luogo e il mostro, ma per il resto era sempre tutto uguale. L’appostamento, la lotta, la morte. Perfino i litigi con suo padre erano sempre gli stessi.  
I giorni assomigliavano ai mesi, i mesi agli anni. E alla fine si era trovato cresciuto senza neanche farci caso.  
Si era imposto di non pensare alla sua famiglia: gli mancava, certo, però non voleva tornare indietro. Lui amava la monotonia, lo faceva sentire libero. Vivo.  
Entrò in casa, facendo il minimo rumore possibile; trovò Jessica in camera profondamente addormentata. Si stava spogliando alla debole luce che proveniva da fuori, quando il suo sguardo cadde sulla foto infilata nella cornice dello specchio. Era l’unica immagine di lui, Dean e John insieme. Per un attimo si sentì pervaso dalla nostalgia: strinse forte il cellulare con la mano destra, aveva voglia di sentire la voce di suoi fratello, di sapere come stava suo padre.  
Jessica si mosse e lo chiamò nel sonno. Bastò quel nome a far passare il momento: posò il telefono e si stese accanto a lei, abbracciandola.  
“Ti amo, Sam” sussurrò la ragazza sorridendo. Doveva star facendo un bel sogno.  
Lui la baciò sulla fronte. “Ti amo, Jess.”


End file.
